


the game of love

by thechickandtheduck



Series: The adventures of Jemma Simmons and Lance Hunter [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, i need this brotp to happen, leo fitz makes an appearance, mentions of huntingbird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3559016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechickandtheduck/pseuds/thechickandtheduck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma Simmons and Lance Hunter play video games and talk about the people they love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the game of love

**Author's Note:**

> So, I am a little vague about certain things that are happening on the show as of right now, as I didn’t want to let my own speculations taint the story. Enjoy!

“Okay, we are not playing Mario Kart anymore.”

“You are such a sore loser.”

“I am not, but this is a kid’s game, it’s underneath me.”

“Yet you haven’t won one single game.”

“That’s because it’s hard for me to commit to such silliness.” Hunter pretended not to notice Jemma rolling her eyes at him while he stood from the couch and made his way towards the tv set. “We are playing Call of Duty.”

“Great, because you don’t shoot enough people in real life.”

“Don’t try to distract me from the fact that you probably suck at this game, you are just trying to avoid having to play at it.”

“I do suck. And you will win. If beating someone who’s never even play that much before gets you going, then by all means.”

“I am not going to fall for that. We are playing.”

Jemma Simmons had been working at the lab after hours when Lance Hunter had found her and extended an invitation to “either get really wasted or kick some serious ass at video games, or both.” It was the look in his eyes, behind that goofy grin, that had led her to accept the invitation, even though she was rather tired. It was the sad look in his eyes that also made her realize that maybe it was for the best if there was no alcohol included. He really didn’t look like it would do him any good.

“Okay, we are all set. Get ready to get killed!”

“Please don’t look so happy about it.”

She wasn’t looking forward to the game, but at least Hunter seemed to be in a better mood. Jemma had just picked a gun when he chuckled at her. “You should not pick that gun. See, I’m even giving you some tips. That’s how good I am.”

Jemma was already a little irritated with the game, but she decided to take Hunter’s advice. He knew better, after all.  It soon became clear that Jemma was, in fact, not very good at it. They had hardly started playing when Hunter made sure that she got blown up and what followed was a succession of killings that left Jemma very frustrated.

“Is it even any fun, just killing someone who’s not even a challenge?”

“Hella fun. Challenges may be overrated, Tiny.”

Jemma knew that last comment was not referring exclusively to the game, but was not so sure he even wanted to talk about it. But then again, she had been hanging out with Hunter quite a bit lately to know that if he didn’t want to talk about something he would just say so, and then move on.

“Hey, are you okay?”

“Of course I am okay. I am kicking your ass.”

“That’s not what I’m talking about.”

“I know, I was just pretending I didn’t get what you meant.”

“Okay then, we don’t have to talk about it.”

She looked at him and offered him a tight smile. She could hear her avatar blowing to pieces as she did so. “I really suck at this.”

“I mean, I don’t know if talking to you is the best decision. You are after all Bobbie Morse’s number one fan. Problably president of the club. Holding meetings to talk about how incredible she is.”

“That is not true Hunter.” He gave her a look that clearly meant he didn’t believe it. “Okay, not entirely.” He scoffed at her. “The thing is, I can be impartial if you want to talk about Bobbie. I am a scientist, I work with facts. And Bobbi is kind of amazing, I’m sorry but that is a fact. With that out of the way, I can listen to you if you want. Only if you want.”

He nodded at her. “I found out she was keeping something from me. Kind of a big deal. It’s not something I can really talk about. She’s done it before, but I can’t help feeling heartbroken every single time. And I am angry at her, but I just know, I just know I will sooner rather than later find myself in a position where she once again could hurt me. I can never stay mad at her and I just let her take whatever it is she needs from me. I know she doesn’t take pleasure in hurting me, but it hurts all the same.”

“You love her.”

“That’s my curse.”

They played in silence for a while before Hunter spoke again. “I just wish she would trust me. I know she loves me, but sometimes that’s not enough. Love is not enough.”

Jemma didn’t know what to say. She had never seen Hunter so vulnerable and she didn’t feel like anything she could say would help him. “You know, I am the last person who should be talking about relationships, but I think what you do is very brave. To continue to love like you do, that’s incredible.”

He looked at her with a tiny smile and sincerity on his eyes. “So do you.”

“What?”

“You let Fitz unleash all of his anger on you. You left him because you love him, but you won’t tell him. That’s brave too. Although it kind of hurts as hell. We should find other ways.”

Jemma let out a laugh while hunter shot her character from a plane hangar. “I honestly don’t know how to talk to Fitz. How to explain everything to him. We are never alone and he is always going once we are done talking business. I guess it is what he needs and I can’t take that away from him.”

Hunter turned to look at her with a curious look on his face and Jemma used the opportunity to shot him from behind. “Hey, look at that! I killed you!”

“Oh well done, Miss ‘I use my emotional problems to distract my opponent from the game’. 12 to 1. Now it’s a game”, Hunter replied sarcastically.

“I saw a chance and I took it. Isn’t that what you told me the other day?”

“I knew teaching you how to fight was a mistake. Now you are using all my techniques against me. You really can’t trust anyone at SHIELD.”

Jemma let out a laugh. Well, at least they were having some fun. It was so hard around the base to do so lately. She was about to thank him, but when she looked at him she saw him looking at the entrance. She heard him spoke before she could follow his gaze. “Oh, hey Fitz.”

Sure enough, there was Fitz.  “I forgot my tablet earlier”, he said, pointing to the table, where his tablet was abandoned. He looked surprised to find them there.

“You are just in time, mate,” said Hunter, standing up and walking towards him. “I really need to pee, but I’m kicking that one’s ass.” He gave Fitz his joystick. “Would you cover for me?”

“We can just pause it,” Simmons tried from her place at the couch.

“Yeah, so you can freeze the game and regroup. No way.” He then looked at Fitz. “Don’t disappoint me.” And with that, he left the room, leaving Fitz and Simmons alone. Fitz slowly made his way to the couch, and when he finally sat down, he looked at Simmons, as if for waiting for confirmation.

“If you want,” was all she managed to say.

“Sure.”

The played in silence for a few minutes, until Fitz spoke. “I didn’t…didn’t know you played.”

“I don’t. Much. We were playing Mario Kart but I kept winning so Hunter put this game. I suck at it.” As in confirmation, Fitz threw a grenade at her, killing her on the spot.

“You do.” His word may have sounded harsh, but she was so focused on his face, that she was able to see the little hint of a smile on his lips. It felt nice.

“I didn’t know that, uhm, you…you and Hunter, that you were, uhm, were being friends.”

“Yeah, well, he is not that bad. Unless he is showing off about how much better than me he is at this stupid game.”

“I could help you. Give you some tips.” Jemma was now exclusively looking at him, the game be dammed. Fitz seemed to sense her eyes on him because he turned around to meet her gaze. “We could…could practice. He is, uhm, he is the worst when he shows off.”

“That would be great.” Jemma had to physically contain herself from grinning. This was the first time since she had gotten back that Fitz had showed any sort of interest in spending time with her. It could be a step in the right direction, one that she hoped would led them to _really_ talk about all of their issues. But she didn’t want to get ahead of herself. “So he won’t show off anymore.”

“So he won’t show off anymore,” Fitz agreeded with her. “Maybe tomorrow.”

She nodded and went back to the game. And after getting killed two more times, Hunter came back. He stayed close to the tv while he examined the score. “Well done, my man. Thanks for having my back.”

“Sure,” Fitz said and got up, handing the joystick back to Hunter. Then he left, not saying anything else.

“Well, well, well, look who just booked some alone time with one Mr. Fitz.”

“You were listening?”

“I was gone for twenty minutes, what the hell did you think I was doing?”

And then Jemma understood that Hunter most likely did not need to go to the bathroom.

“You did that on purpose.”

“I saw a chance and I took it,” he answered with a smile.

“You are the worst.” While her reply was supposed to sound annoyed, Jemma couldn’t quite erase the smile from her face. Lance Hunter was _definitely_ not that bad.


End file.
